


New Years Eve

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: He struggles at first





	New Years Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He struggles at first. The corridor is dark, cold, and the wall is hard behind his back. His head hits with a soft crack and he doesn't have a chance to gasp before warm lips are on his.  
  
He can't see anything but he can feel. Large hands, rough palms, slender body. His hands move over shoulders that aren't broad, down arms that are skinny, and he can't imagine who it is that has forced him against the wall. It feels good, though, and he can't stop himself from parting his lips and letting the kiss deepen.  
  
It's fire, rough and fierce, and he finally lets his long fingers tangle in shaggy hair. He bites, is rewarded by a low groan and forceful shove against the wall, and he tastes coppery bitterness on his tongue. More. He needs more. He no longer cares who it is, just needs his control back. A Zabini never gives up control, his Mum's voice echoes in his mind. It's New Year's Eve and the school is practically empty. He stays only because most of Slytherin is gone, joined a war that they don't understand.  
  
There is a sound of singing coming from the Great Hall as the bells ring in the new year. He doesn't want to open his eyes when the lips leave his. He doesn't want to see, knows somehow who it is. Reluctantly, Blaise opens his eyes. _"Lumos,"_ he whispers before he watches Potter walk quietly down the corridor and slip back into the Great Hall before his friends miss him. Blaise leans back against the wall and slowly smiles. This year just got interesting.


End file.
